The Beginning of the Story
by Misha
Summary: Clark tells Lois about his past with Lex.


The Beginning of the Story   
By Misha 

Disclaimer- I totally do not own any of the characters of Smallville (though I wish I owned Lex!), they belong to a lot of people with more money than me. I am not making any money off using them in this story, so please don't sue me. 

Author's Notes- I began this a long time ago, November in fact, and just recently found it again. It's not the best story I ever wrote, but I couldn't get it out of my head for ages, which is why I finally wrote it down.It's definitely slash between Clark and Lex and it's really angsty. It's set years in the future, as Clark talks to Lois about the true reasons for the enmity he and Lex share. That part of the story is in italics, not quotations. Anything in quotations is conversation between he and Lois, alright? The title comes from the promos before "Smallville" began, you know the ones that said 'every story has a beginning'? And, as I've said before, I don't know a lot about the "Superman" universe. I don't read the comic books and it's been years since I've seen the movies, so with the exception of "Smallville", I have little knowledge of the characters and their backgrounds. I mean, I do know the basic facts about Superman, I know who Lois Lane is, and that Lex Luthor is the bad guy. But other than that... So, I just made things up. Well, that's all for now, enjoy! 

Pairing- Clark/Lex, Clark/Lana, Clark/Lois. 

Spoilers- First two episodes only, I think. 

Rating- PG-13   
--- 

"Clark, what's the story with you and Lex Luthor?" Lois asked her husband softly. 

She had been building up to it for weeks and decided that this was the perfect time to ask. 

"What do you mean?" Clark asked, his usually tanned face going pale. 

"Clark, I know that there's more to the story then you've told me." Lois said quietly. "There's history there and I want to know what it is." 

Clark closed his eyes and sighed, after a moment he looked at her. "It's not a pretty story, Lois." 

"I'm a reporter, I can take it." She told him. 

Clark sighed again. "Alright, but, remember, I warned you." 

Lois felt a little apprehensive about what she would hear. After all, it had to be bad, not only to make Clark so reluctant to talk about it, but also to be the cause of the passionate hatred which existed between the two men. 

After a moment, Clark took a deep breath and began his story... 

_It all started in the fall. _

It was late in the season, Homecoming time, yet the weather was wonderful. The sky was so blue, the weather so clear. 

I remember, I was standing near a bridge, just looking out at the water, thinking about life. 

Suddenly, something happened that would change things forever. 

A truck drove by and some wiring fell off the back, I didn't notice it. That wire changed everything. 

Now, let's change the scene to a young man driving his Porsche at break-neck speed. His cell phone rings, and he reaches to answer it, then, at the last second he catches sight of the wire. He tries to swerve, but it's too late. He hits and the car spins out of control and hits me. 

Clark paused. 

"That was the first time I realized I was invincible." He told Lois. "Before that, I knew I was special, that I could run really fast, that I was stronger than normal, but until then I wasn't aware of **how** different I was." 

"What happened after the car hit you?" Lois asked. 

Clark took another deep breath, "well..." 

_I was in shock, but my instincts were the same then as they are now. I had to save the guy. _

So I pulled him out of the car and dragged him to shore, where I gave him moth to mouth to resuscitate him. I succeeded. 

And that was that, a beginning. 

"I'm sure you can guess who the driver was." Clark said wryly. 

"Lex." Lois said quietly, not really needing to guess. 

"The one and only." Clark told her. 

"What happened next?" Lois asked. "I mean, that's not the end, is it?" 

Clark snorted. "No, not by a long shot. In fact, that's just the beginning..." 

_After the accident, Lex became a permanent part of my life. _

He went out of his way to be my friend, even said that we had a destiny. He was right, obviously, but not in the way he meant. 

Anyway, that's the beside the point. 

An instant friendship struck up between us. There was a connection there from the start. For a while, everything great, then things changed. 

I should add that by this point Lana and I were together, largely thanks to Lex. Anyway, I had finally won the heart of the girl I'd dreamed about for years, but... 

Suddenly, before I even realized what was happening, it wasn't Lana I was fantasising about... 

It was Lex. 

Clark paused, obviously trying to gage Lois' reaction. 

She had to admit that she was shocked, after all, what woman wouldn't be to find out that her husband had once had sexual fantasies about another man? 

Still, since she was very confident in the knowledge that Clark was still attracted to woman and since it happened a long time ago, she wasn't bothered by it. 

After all it filled in some blanks and she figured that the rest of the story would fill in the others. 

She smiled reassuringly, to show him that she wasn't disturbed by it. 

After a moment, he continued. 

_I was freaked out. _

I mean, I had **never** thought about a guy like that before and yet, suddenly that was all I was thinking about. Lex. 

For a while, I fought the feelings, hoping that if I didn't acknowledge them they'd go away. After all, I didn't **want** to have these feelings. 

I mean, first of all, I felt that just thinking like that was betraying Lana, also I didn't want to ruin my friendship with Lex. 

Yet, one day, something happened and I couldn't deny those feelings any more. I can't even really remember what happened, just that one moment Lex and I were just friends hanging out, and the next, we were locked in a passionate embrace. 

To say the least, that changed everything, at least between Lex and I. 

We kept everything hidden, I was still involved with Lana and didn't want to hurt her, but neither could I resist my feelings for Lex. 

It was a risky situation, but I couldn't choose between them, I needed them both. 

Clark stopped then and Lois could see the pain in his eyes. 

She had known that the story couldn't possibly be pleasant and now she was dreading the outcome. 

But at the same time, she had to know it. More than that, Clark had to tell it. Lois had the feeling that Clark had never told this story to anyone else and that he needed to get it off his chest. He needed to get the truth out there. 

"Go on." She said softly. 

Clark looked at her, and at her nod, he began to talk once more... 

_For a while, things were okay. I managed to keep everything in balance. _

Lana and I were still together, the perfect couple, very much in love. And I did love her, but just not as I should have. 

Not like I loved Lex. 

As for Lex and I, well we were still friends, we were just now lovers as well. And I loved him, more than that I believe he loved me. It was nice. 

But... In the end, it all fell apart. 

Without me even realizing it. Lex had changed. Over the years, his business dealings had become less and less on the level and he became more and more corrupt. 

Still, I turned a blind eye to it. I think I would have for ever, if things had not elevated out of control. 

Lex and I, we were getting too involved. I knew that soon it would be obvious to everyone, but more than I knew I would have to make a choice between Lana and Lex. That I could only have one of them. 

I couldn't hurt Lana, not when she had been nothing but loyal and devoted to me. So I did the only thing I could. 

I called it off with Lex, told him that it was over, that I had to be. 

The look in his eyes... I knew that I was ending our friendship as well as our romantic relationship, but I had to... 

That moment was the first time I realized how much Lex had changed. When he looked at me and coldly told me that I would regret it, I realized that he wasn't the man I had fallen in love with. 

Still, I left. 

The next day, Lana's accident occurred... 

Clark stopped, choking on the tears. 

Lois stared at him in stunned horror. 

She knew about Lana, of course. That she had been Clark's high school sweetheart and that she had died in a car accident, but she had never imaged the rest, it was... Horrifying. 

She could hear Clark's guilt in his voice and knew that she wasn't wrong in her guess about what happened. 

Mutely, she nodded for Clark to go on. 

With a deep breath, he finished his story... 

_I know Lex arranged it. _

Everything about it was just so perfect. 

I mean, me getting a mysterious phone call that had me in the area in time to see the crash and get Lana's body out of the wreckage, but not in time to stop it... 

I'll never forget that moment. 

Me holding her in my arms, having her look up at me with those beautiful brown eyes of her. Her last words were that she loved me. 

It struck me right in my heart. She loved me. I had caused her death, yet she died loving me. 

It wasn't fair! 

I barely made it through the funeral. 

It was horrible. Everyone was so kind, so understanding. They thought my guilt was grief and gave me their sympathy. 

Even Lana's aunt, who was devastated by losing the girl she had viewed as a daughter, tried to comfort me. That just made my guilt worse. 

After the funeral, I stayed at the cemetery after everyone left. 

As soon as I was alone, Lex joined me. 

I remember lashing out at him, but he just looked at me and laughed. 

He invited me to kill him, but I couldn't. I wanted to, but I couldn't let myself. Deep down, I knew Lana wouldn't want me to. 

Lex freely admitted that he had arranged the 'accident', but that there was no way I could prove it. 

I remember looking at him and wondering how I ever could have loved him and knowing at that moment that he was now my enemy. 

I called him on it, he just smirked and said he had always known we had a destiny. He smiled one last time and then walked away. 

And that was it. The end. 

Lana and Lex were both gone and I was alone. 

"Oh, Clark." Lois whispered when he finished. 

She had known that it couldn't be pretty, but.. She now understood why his hatred of Luthor was so deep, and that flash of pain that occasionally entered his eyes when he battled his foe. 

Because there was more to the story than anyone could have ever guessed. They were enemies now and for the rest of their lives, but they were also more than that. 

Would always be more than that, somewhere deep down inside. 

"I'm sorry." She whispered. 

"It's okay." He told her. "I think I needed to get it out. Thank you for listening." 

"Always." Lois promised and she meant it. 

Clark's past didn't affect them, not really. 

But she had wanted to know. She wanted to understand as much about Clark as possible and now she did and she was eternally grateful for that. 

The End 


End file.
